Loud Whispers
by inuyasha's lullaby - farewell
Summary: He was quiet to everyone but him. His reserved nature was always see-through, and his silence spoke volumes to him. – M!Robrin/SilverDragonShipping.


" _Hey, wake up."_

Corrin was not aware of his surroundings, but apparently it was of an inappropriate one if he had to be awakened. Red eyes blinked curiously as brown eyes stared back, evident concern swirling within the chocolate orbs of the tactician Robin.

"Corrin," Robin starts, extending a helping hand. "Is there any reason as to why you're asleep on the floor of the training room?"

Ah, so that is where he was. He remembered now. He was training for the Gods knows how long before he suddenly made an acquaintanceship with the darkness. Corrin tilted his head, avoiding Robin's stare. The draconic prince wasn't sure how long he had been lying here. Has anyone seen him like this? Apparently not, if Robin is just now awaking him from his slumber.

"Let me guess," Robin continues, "you've overworked yourself again?" Shaking his head, Robin gives Corrin a scolding look, of which the royal silverette can feel piercing him.

"This tournament is indeed rigorous, but that gives you no right to exhaust your body like this." The tactician frowned slightly.

"…My apologies," Corrin finally says, voice low and akin to mumbling. He returned his gaze back to his fellow silverette. "I did not mean to cause concern. Forgive me."

Robin's facial expression shifts into a warm smile. "You don't need to apologize. Just be careful. You have a tendency to act alright even when you aren't. You fool everyone with that…except me."

Corrin's eyes lowered. Robin chuckled.

"No need to be modest, Corrin. I've been around you too many times for that. Now, are you going to accept my help, or is the cold floor just that comfortable?"

Grabbing onto the hand, Corrin felt himself being lifted up with ease, like a feather. My Gods, was he really this light? Or was Robin just that strong? His eyes met with Robin's and his ears perked up at the silverette's smooth laughter. Corrin dusted himself off and apologized again.

"Hey, what did I say? You don't have to apologize. Whenever you fall, I'll always be there to pick you right back up."

Robin grinned while Corrin simply stared. Robin shouldn't have to worry about him like that.

 _He'll be just fine._

* * *

 _Pain seared through his body. It was unexpected, so, so unexpected._

He could have easily called the match off with Cloud. He should have. There was no need to fight six consecutive matches in a row, but he felt as though there was an obligation to. He could have handled it. He could have handled it if he had better prepared himself. He was stubborn to his own body's physical limitations.

He winced as Dr. Mario applied pressure to his side. He gritted his teeth, refusing to let an acknowledgment of pain escape his lips.

"Cloud was surprised at your determination, Corrin," Dr. Mario said as he wrapped Corrin's arm. "The fact that you even won is a mind-boggling mystery. He told me he admires your resolve."

"It wasn't _resolve_ ," Robin hissed, his eyes never leaving Corrin's injured frame. "It was _stupidity_. Stupidity from a prince who mistakenly thinks he has something to prove."

Corrin didn't even look at Robin. He couldn't bear to see what those brown eyes withheld. The prince lied on the bed, dry-blood caked on his face and body covered in bruises. He was showing the tactician the spoiled fruits of his victories. It all ended up being meaningless.

"Is his arm broken?" Robin asked. Dr. Mario shook his head.

"No, but it's bruised pretty badly. I'm just bandaging it until it heals completely. I need more bandages. Mind watching for a bit?"

"No, I don't mind. Go ahead."

Once the doctor left, Corrin attempted to sit up, only to collapse back onto the bed in pain and exhaustion. Robin frowned, and Corrin noticed those unsympathetic eyes.

"A-ah…R-Robin…" he started, wincing at every word he spoke.

"You shouldn't be talking," he interrupted. "You need to sleep. Or are you too stubborn to do even that?"

"I am sorry. I was sure I could handle it."

"Well, you couldn't. I tell you over and over to be careful, and yet this is how you treat yourself. Why do you ignore my help?"

"You...should not have to take care of me, Robin. I…I am the Prince of Nohr. I should have the ability to handle – ah – myself. This is what this tournament requires of me."

Robin's eyes narrowed, an action that caused a sharp pang in Corrin's heart.

"You of all people should know that not everyone can handle everything alone. I know you better than anyone here. Your silence speaks volumes, Corrin. I find it funny that I know you better than you know yourself. Can you really just throw away the concern of your friend?"

"Robin…"

The opening of the door prevented Corrin from speaking any further. Robin announced his leaving as Dr. Mario set up his tools, not even bidding Corrin a farewell. Corrin closed his eyes and sighed heavily and shakily. He had no right to cause Robin to worry like that.

 _He was such a fool._

* * *

" _Hello there, Robin. May I sit next to you?"_

Corrin expected a firm rejection, but was pleasantly surprised and relieved when Robin said yes. He sat close enough to the silverette to notice the detailed and bright sparkles in his eyes and the way loose silver strands of hair partially covered his face.

"Any reason as to why you're here?" Robin asked sharply, not making eye contact with Corrin, which saddened him a little. "Don't you have a match with Zelda today?"

Corrin shook his head. "Master Hand has cancelled the rest of my scheduled matches for the next two weeks. I was told to get plenty of rest." Corrin looked down at his arm. It had healed pretty well, though he was still restricted to bedrest.

"Then why aren't you resting?"

"Because I wish to speak with you," Corrin sheepishly admitted. Robin now looked at him, curiosity marking him features.

"About what?" he asked softly. It was then that Corrin blushed, a faint red painting his cheeks.

"I do not know, to be quite honest with you. I simply wanted to hear your voice. I…I simply wished to be with you."

"Corrin…" Robin murmured, blushing himself. "I – ah…I'm not sure what to say."

"My apologies, I did not mean to cause you embarrassment."

"No, no!" Robin protested. "I'm not embarrassed at all! I just…I just never thought I'd hear that come from you. You aren't very vocal with you feelings, even with me."

Corrin slightly shivered when he felt Robin place his hand upon his, intertwining his fingers with the prince's.

"I…wanted to be with you, too," Robin admitted, smiling shyly. "Ah, I'm acting like you, now."

"Very funny," Corrin deadpanned.

The two laughed briefly before silence fell upon them. Corrin felt Robin's hand squeeze his tightly, and he watched as the tactician inch ever-so closer to him. Corrin did the same, heart beating faster as he slowly realized what they were about to do. Their noses slightly brushed against one another's as their lips gently met. The prince leaned into the kiss, closing his eyes and allowing his other hand gripping onto Robin's arm. Corrin could feel his own and Robin's heartbeat slow down into a perfect harmony, and foreheads met as Robin wrapped his arm around Corrin's waist, bringing the royal silverette closer to him.

Few moments passed by, and Robin pulled back from Corrin, now wrapping his other arm around him and bringing Corrin into a full hug. The prince nuzzled against the tactician's shoulder while Robin stroked Corrin's hair. They both whispered the same words to each other.

" _I love you."_

* * *

 **Hey, 'tis be Mika here at two in the morning. CORRIN AND BAYONETTA ARE COMING OUT IN THREE DAYS OMFG MY BODY IS READY.**

 ***Ahem* Sorry 'bout that. I present to you some M!Robin x M!Corrin, dubbed M!Robrin or SilverDragonShipping until I come up with a better ship name. I went to the wiki to read up on Corrin, and learned that he/she is the Nohr Prince/Princess. I didn't want any other spoilers pertaining to them (though I got hella spoilers pertaining to other parts of the game), so I came up with the headcanon of the Corrins speaking and acting formally and seriously due to their royal blood, and them being slightly stubborn because both Corrin and Corrina (my name for Fem!Corrin) looks highly determined in their official art for Fates, and my weird brain equates determination with stubbornness. That's most likely not their actual personalities, but oh well...**

 **Tbh, that makes M!Corrin the perfect uke.**

 ***Ahem* I hope you liked this. I'm not sure if I'm the first one to write M!Robrin romance-wise, but I'm going to pretend I am 'cause I'm too lazy to check.**

 **See ya!**


End file.
